


A Taste

by goldtalons



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vampires, it's just chaos being hungry and annoying, sorta....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtalons/pseuds/goldtalons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where cid gives vincent the ok to drink his blood and cid acts like a goof. that’s about it really, just an attempt at fluff,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote a fic for the first time n it’s probably Not Good since i’m not a writer but i tried! sorry for grammar mistakes i guess. it’s pretty short and def sloppy since i’m not a writer but i hope someone can somehow enjoy it anyway. did i mention i’m not a writer???
> 
> i headcanon vincent as genderless so i used they/them pronouns for them here. might post this at other places maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> copy and pasted from my tumblr which is megalixir.tumblr.com

“aw c'mon, i think ’s fine! ’s not a big deal!’ cid reassured. 

he took his mug of tea and settled down at the small table across from vincent.

chaos had been restless beneath vincent’s skin all morning upon their wake. as much as vincent wanted to let it out to breathe and how much relief it’d bring them, letting a 7’ plus demon loose on a hunt during the day wasn’t such a bright idea for obvious reasons. staying at the inn in rocket town for a few nights to visit, vincent didn’t plan for chaos to so…annoying, especially during the beginning of the day. the large vampiric like beast had a strong taste for blood, and although it wasn’t picky it’s urges seem to appear more often than the other beasts that slept within them.

"i’m not sure chief…hurting you is not an idea i particularly like’

"listen, if it bugs you it ain’t a big deal! i jus’ don’t want ya in a bad mood s'all” cid paused for a moment before continuing. 

“i’ve given blood before too, it’s the same kinda thing!” cid grinned.

scoffing, vincent giving him what anyone who knew them well would call A Look. sighing a bit in defeat they broke their gaze for a minute before they replied. “…alright”

"alright! alright …sooooo, how do you wanna go about doin’ this? i’ve seen a few vampire movies before too so maybe i should be lying down huh!” cid rambled a bit his response catching vincent off guard.

“…if i didn’t know any better, chief, i’d think you were genuinely excited for this.” vincent gawked, annoyed.

“awww c'mon!! who’s ever seen flicks like those and never wondered what something like that was like! s'romantic ‘r… somethin’!”

“…”

“c'mon, don’t give me that look!!!” cid barked. hiding a flush by taking a big sip from his tea before getting up from where he’d just sat and made his way to the room’s bed.

flopping ungracefully and rolling onto his side he smirked at the taller figure.

“c'mon” cid called, motioning with his arm.

hesitantly, vincent sat up and made their way across the room. chaos itself was eager and had already manifested itself, it’s sharp teeth already extended within their mouth. vincent made sure to keep their appearance under control. though losing themselves was not something vincent worried too much about, growing wings and claws was a bit overkill for this task.

climbing onto cid and sitting onto his lap they slowly leaned in close to cid’s neck, taking in his scent before huffing a bit.

“you’re really sure about this…”

“sure as fuck!” cid replied easily, chuckling lightly.

huffing again, vincent quickly sank their teeth into his neck and felt cid flinch before forcing himself to relax.

“shit…” he grumbled, reaching his hand up to vincent’s nape.

feeling the sharp pain in his neck and adamantly ignored it, cid shut his eyes and pressed vincent a bit closer. warm blood flowed from the deep bite as vincent, a bit greedily, sucked and lapped. the sensation was a bit odd, cid concluded after a few moments, but not extremely unpleasant. vincent’s tongue soothed the large wound before forcibly drawing out more blood, letting a sigh escape cid’s lips.

“this ain’t so bad, jus’ don’t go sucking me dry, though” cid said with humor in his voice.

vincent only hummed lightly in response.

it felt just as intimate as cid imagined. the slow rhythm of vincent’s mouth on him, his own heart beat at his throat. it made cid feel a bit sheepish and he could feel himself flush again. vincent was so close, adoration for them starting to fill his thoughts. he’d do anything for vincent, a lot more than this. he honestly hadn’t thought about doing this for vincent before today until they had woken up, annoyed and already touchy, and explained chaos was acting up. noticing vincent in any kind of discomfort caused a knot to form in his gut, and it only tightened whenever vincent insisted they were ok with it. he also noticed 'mother henning’ vincent starting to become somewhat of A Thing and cid hoped to the gods it wasn’t super noticeable. the last thing he wanted was to annoy the hell out of them with his worry, as silly as that sounded. he’d gotten to know vincent more and more over the few years they had known each other and was grateful to have met the former turk. he loved them and found himself constantly remembering how goddamn lucky he was to have those feelings returned. having butterflies fluttering in his heart whenever they were near had become a normal occurrence and he wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything. 

having been caught up in his own thoughts and sensations it felt as if everything had ended all too quickly as vincent slowly withdrew from him.

seeing their gaze at the now very dark and bruised bite mark, cid laced his hand into their long raven hair.

“it’ll heal, can jus’ use a materia in a bit” he reassured them quickly. the thought of keeping the mark on his skin was a good one, especially with vincent’s eventual leave as they often did. although the thought of a small reminder was a nice one he knew vincent would maybe be bothered by it, he didnt wanna push anymore than he might have today. perhaps another time.

gently, he brought vincent down and met their lips in a kiss.

it was long, sweet, and returned with earnest. there were those butterflies again, threatening to burst from him. they pulled away from each other and cid, though he would denied it, giggled softly.

“…alright. thank you, cid. i’ll get you your tea, you should stay hydrated after that and rest for a while” vicent replied, moving away to do just that. “no over exerting yourself or anything for today though, understand?” the corner of their lips turning into the slightest smile.

"mmhm, thanks hon’!” cid said, grinning like a fool as he sat up against the headboard.

“understood!” bringing his hand up in a mock salute.


End file.
